legendofheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Principal Vandyck
Principal Vandyck is the headmaster of the Thors Military Academy in the The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel trilogy. Once an honorable general of the Imperial army, now he steps down as the academy's head instructor while cooperating with the Imperial Royal Family. He cooperates with his former honour student, Olivert Reise Arnor with the establishment of Class VII. Profile A heavily built elderly man with slicked back, white-grey hair, a medium grown beard and mustache, and light brown color eyes. Dressed in a fancy dark purple uniform with yellow cloth pads on the shoulder areas, silver linings on the sleeve edges & the button area with gold buttons, & gold lining around the ankle area. Wears a white collar shirt inside, a little turquoise sphere ornament tied around the collar of his neck with two cloth drapes dangling. Personality Principle Vandyck is shown to an elderly gentleman of great physical built, who displays much wisdom for the younger generation to follow through. As a former Imperial general, his present role as Thor’s Headmaster portrays him as the upmost assurance to guide the promising young generation from his past military experiences. Being dedicated, humble, forthcoming, and observant, Vandyke provides the correct decisions to his colleagues, instructors, & towards his students, while being a bit sarcastic around certain cases and events. But at other times apart from his friendliness, he’ll show a serious side when occurrences that would endanger the lives of innocent civilians and his students take place. No matter what, Vandyke is a man of many surprises besides being Headmaster, for he will not hold back in the battlefield and admire the ’Spirit’ of others against the odds. Character Profile Instructor File: Vandyck Field: Principal Info: Thors Military Academy’s principal and honor General of the Army. Retains an aura of dignity suited to his age. *Saddening Loss: While he mourns the loss of his old friend Otto, he wishes the students of the academy luck in their operation. CS II Battle Style SKILLS: When it comes to wondering how strong Principle Vandyke is, his strength is no joke, even with age. For he can easily cut an armored car in half with just his weapon: Zhanmadao. Even one swing of this weapon could knock a Soldat Unit off balance by the knee-joint area. Sara even commented that Principle Vandyck’s strength seems beyond human. Principle Vandyck’s Crafts: *'Qilingong:' Charges himself up before an eruption of his aura is seen. Granting STR Up & SPD Up for three turns. *'Xuanwugong:' Charges himself up before an eruption of his aura is seen. Effects given as DEF Up & recovery portion of HP. *'Mighty Swing:' Charges up his weapon in a flaming sword blade, as he positions to swing it across the entire field & striking all those spread out. Dealing massive damage to almost lead one towards zero HP. *'Scorching Swing:' Charges up his weapon in a flaming sword blade, as he positions to swing it across the entire field & striking all those spread out. Effect: Cause Dizziness. *'Heavy Swing:' Charges up his weapon in a flaming sword blade, as he positions to swing it across the entire field & striking all those spread out. Damage is lightly big on contact. Effect: Causes DEF Down & SPD Down. Trivia *He was formerly Giliath Osborne's superior back in their military days. *It appears Vandyke's battle style is derived from the East, referenced by his weapon and craft names. Category:Male Characters Category:NPC Characters Category:Royal Army Officers Category:Thors Academy Staff Category:Swordsman Category:Imperial Civilians Category:Cold Steel Characters Category:Authoritative Figures Category:Trails Characters